


Of raccoons and candles

by incubugs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Okay this is crazy but I'm crazy so here you go, You can thank my brain for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubugs/pseuds/incubugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure crack, I apologize.</p>
<p>On a sunny day, Lexa turns into a raccoon. Clarke is there to help. The culprit was a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of raccoons and candles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just hope you like it. But let's be real, we needed a Lexa raccoon fic.

Clarke was in the library, studying for her upcoming exam, when she felt her phone vibrating on the seat next to her. She looked to see who was calling, if it's her mom or Raven, she'll leave it to voicemail and call them in a bit, she didn't want to talk in the library, she will soon be going to lunch, she needed something full of carbs after this study session. But it wasn't her mom or Raven calling her, it was Lexa.

The two of them started dating a few months ago, and Clarke can say with a certainty she never felt happier. Lexa made her happy and she loved her, she was sure of that. It was still early in the morning, Clarke woke up at 6 am to go to the library, but she texted Lexa earlier knowing she had class at 8 am. So when she saw Lexa's name on the screen, she was worried. She answered it.

„Lexa, hey, what's wrong? Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?“ Clarke asked as many questions as possible and as quiet as she could, didn't want to disturb the other people in the library.

„Clarke. Hello. Yes, I was supposed to be in class but something occurred. I need your assistance, please.“ Lexa sounded really weird on the phone and so formal, Clarke never heard her talk like that.

„Lexa, are you okay? You sound....strange?“

„Please Clarke, can you come over as soon as possible, I can't explain it over the phone.“

„Yeah, I'll be right there, give me 15 minutes.“

„Thank you, see you soon Clarke.“

With that Lexa hung up and Clarke was confused.

„What the...?“, Clarke whispered to herself while she started to collect her books and material and started to walk out of the library.

The walk to Lexa's place wasn't long and Clarke put a bit more effort into walking because she was worried about Lexa.

Clarke had the keys and she let herself in the apartment.

„Lexa? Are you in there?“

„I'm in my room, Clarke. But please, enter slowly, I don't want to scare you.“

Lexa's words confused and at the same time scared Clarke.

„Lexa, what's going on? You're scaring me like this.“

Clarke approached the bedroom door that were slightly ajar, pushing them open she saw something she never thought she'd see.

„What the fuck?“

In the middle of Lexa's room was a raccoon. There was a raccoon in Lexa's room and Clarke thought she was going crazy. But that wasn't the craziest part.

„Oh hey, Clarke. Don't be scared, I don't know what happened. I went to sleep last night after talking to you and woke up to...this. I-I understand you're freaked out, but as you can imagine it's worse for me.“ Lexa said as Clarke looked at her with wide eyes. A raccoon. Lexa was a raccoon. Her girlfriend was an actual raccoon.

„Oh, wow....Okay. What the hell happened, Lexa?“

„I don't know. You have to help me Clarke.“

„How am I supposed do that? Oh my god.“

„You're studying to be a doctor, don't you know anything on how to reverse this?“ Lexa's raccoon voice is starting to get hoarse and she has to stop talking.

„I- well not really, I don't specialize in turning raccoons back into people. This is crazy. What...“ Clarke said as she sat in the bed and looked at Lexa. She was cute like that. Clarke often called her a raccoon when her make up would smudge but she never thought she'll one day actually be one.

„C'mere you.“ Clarke picked up raccoon Lexa in her arms and started to pet her.

„Okay, we'll crack this mystery. Can you walk me through you day yesterday. Was there anything out of the ordinary that would have caused this?“

„Well, I woke up at 7, got ready and dressed and went to class. After that I was with you, nothing happened there, I don't believe so, if you think of anything tell me. Then we said good bye, I went to the library to read and after that had coffee with Anya, like almost every day. Also normal. Got home, showered, watched some documentary, checked things online, talked to you on the phone and then went to bed. Woke up like this. And do you know how hard it was for me to call you? These paws were not intended to use a smartphone.“

At that Clarke laughed, imagining little raccoon Lexa trying to use the phone.

„Please don't laugh Clarke. When we reverse this, then I'll laugh. Now I just want to go back to being me.“

„Aww, sorry baby. Okay, so nothing out of the ordinary then? Hmmm, I don't know Lex, maybe we should call Raven, Anya or Octavia or someone, see what they think.“

„What, no Clarke. We can't. We have to deal with this ourselves. If it lasts then we'll talk to others. Maybe you should look online, if there were some curses that turn people into raccoons or ancient artifacts that carry a soul of the cursed one or something.“

Clarke looked at her girlfriend with a deadpan expression. „Sure, Lex. Remind me to show you some tv shows so you stop watching crazy History Channel documentaries.“

„Hey, I resent that.“, Lexa said, she felt insulted.

„Okay, fine, I'll go check it out. What are you gonna do? Want me to put some cartoons for you? Some raccoon cartoons? I heard The Raccoons were cool once upon a time.“ Clarke asked her and laughed at her joke while, even thought she couldn't see her normal face, Lexa's raccoon face showed she was less than thrilled with her jokes.

„Okay, fine I'm sorry.“ Clarke threw her arms up in defeat. „I'll stop with my crappy jokes and go browse for something. Do you want to eat something?“

„No, I'm fine. Thank you Clarke.“

Clarke spent the next hour online trying to find something on this weird thing that happened. But no luck. There was nothing about this anywhere. _Well, it's not like in every day life people turn into animals_ , Clarke thought.

„Sorry Lexa, nothing.“

„I guess I'm doomed to stay like this. Hope you don't mind your girlfriend being a furry animal that likes to spend time in the trash.“

„Hey, no giving up, we'll crack this, don't worry Lex. And I'd still love you, even if you looked like this.“ Clarke said softly, trying to make Lexa feel better. She did mean it. „My mother on the other hand...I don't know how she's react to all this.“

Lexa laughed and it came out as series of deep breathes and a hint of hyena and Clarke burst out laughing.

„Oh my god, that was so funny,“ she said after a few minutes of laughing, „now I know how raccoon's laughter sounds, cross that off my bucket list.“

„I don't want to stay like this Clarke.“ Lexa said sadly. Clarke held her tight against her chest. „It'll be okay Lexa, I promise.“ They stayed like this for awhile, then Clarke had to go to the bathroom.

Her mind was going crazy, trying to figure out a way to bring her girlfriend back. As she was exiting the bathroom, she spotted something to the counter that made her frown.

„Hey Lexa, what's the deal with this candle?“ she asked while entering the living room and holding a yellow raccoon shaped candle.

„Oh, fu...I forgot about that. Yeah, I got it yesterday. I ordered the Yankee Candle, the one I was telling you about.“ Clarke rolled her eyes, Lexa was obsessed with candles, „But instead of my order, I got this one, I never ordered it. And then I smelt it right before going to bed and I thought how it didn't smell nice and....oh shit. Clarke, tell me you didn't smell that candle?“

Clarke looked at Lexa and her jaw dropped, „Oh no, I didn't, thank fuck. Are you telling me this candle turned you into a raccoon?“

„I mean, what else could it be and it is a raccoon candle. There's a box under the sink in which it came in, please read what it says there, I was meaning on returning it to the store.“

Clarke picked up the box and there were a bunch of papers inside and she started to read one.

„Clarke, what does it say?“ she asked impatiently.

„Oh wow, okay. So, apparently smelling this candle turns you into the animal that the candle is shaped in, in your case, a raccoon.

„Great, nice marketing. Who the hell thought of that, idiots...“ Lexa mumbled to herself more than to Clarke. „Is there a way to change me back to normal?“

„To change the person back to the way she was before, you must burn the candle until there's nothing left of it, only then the person will return.“ Clarke read the instruction from the paper and went to get some matches so she could light up the candle.

„So, we just wait until it all burns out?“

„Yeah, it's gonna be a long night.“ Clarke answered Lexa. „Hopefully, you're you when it happens.“

„Yeah.“

Clarke tried to keep her eyes open all night and look after Lexa and the candle, but she was so tired, she had an early morning and the day was exhausting, so after some time, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she realized the sun was already up. She sprang up and looked around her, seeing the candle out, with only a small part attached to the wick of the candle still there. Lexa wasn't next to her.

„Lexa? Where did you go? Are you okay?“ she asked but got no answer.

She looked around the apartment and then she want to check out the bathroom, the last place she didn't look at.

And there she found her. Lexa. Her Lexa, not the raccoon version of her.

„Oh my god! Lexa, wake up! Lexa, you're back to normal!“ Clarke was yelling and jumping, going to Lexa to wake her up.

Lexa startled when Clarke began her yelling, jumped up to look at herself in the mirror. It's true, she was normal again. She was back to being human. She felt Clarke's arms around her as she hugged her and Lexa clinged to her, raising her head up to kiss Clarke. She missed Clarke and kissing her.

„Oh fuck. This was stressful. I am taking a break from candles for now, at least the ones shaped like an animal.“ Lexa said as Clarke kissed her again.

„Thank the universe for that, your place was turning into a fire hazard anyway“ was Clarke's response which earned her a punch to the arm.

„I love you, Clarke and thank you for saving me.“

„I love you too, Lexa...my beautiful raccoon.“

Clarke laughed and Lexa joined in, finally she can look back on the previous day and truly laugh, because things turned out okay in the end for them.


End file.
